Brandon Abernathy
Brandon Tyler Abernathy '''(born December 21, 1991) is an American actor, businessman, musician, professional wrestler, and television and media personality. '''Acting career Filmography Abernathy made his acting debut in 2015 by starring as Eric in the 2015 psychological thriller film, Circle. In 2018 he appeared on Celebrity Big Brother ''and ''The Talk. He is currently appearing on the Netflix original animated series, Big Mouth, as the voice actor for Jay Bilzerian since 2017. Film Television Music career ' . ]] ''.]] Abernathy is the lead singer of the band Abernathy. The band released their self-titled debut studio album, ''Abernathy, on September 11, 2015. The eleven-track debut studio album featured seven singles: "Avalanche", "Drown", "Follow You", "Happy Song", "Oh No", "Throne", and "True Friends". The band's single "Throne" went on to become the official entrance theme song for Abernathy in his professional wrestling career. The band is currently working on their second studio album, Life as We Know It, which is expected to be released sometime in 2019. '''Discography Studio Albums ' * ''Abernathy (2015) * Life as We Know It (2019) '''Singles * "Avalanche" * "Drown" * "Follow You" * "Happy Song" * "Oh No" * "Throne" * "True Friends" Personal life Home Brandon Abernathy currently resides in Cleveland, Ohio, which is located in the United States of America. Sexuality Brandon Abernathy identifies himself as a bisexual claiming that he is attracted to both males and females. edit edit edit edit edit edit edit edit edit edit On January 5, 2015, Abernathy dated gay porn star Paul Canon and starred in several gay porn scenes with Canon for MEN.com, which was a gay porn studio that Canon was signed with at the time. All of the scenes that Abernathy appeared in were with Canon. It was reported that MEN.com had made several offers for Abernathy to become an exclusive porn star for the company. However, he turned them down saying that he had no interest in becoming a porn star and was only interested in doing a few scenes with his then boyfriend. On December 12, 2015, Abernathy announced on his Twitter account that Canon and himself had split up due to him ultimately not being able to handle the fact that his boyfriend was sleeping with other men while they were together. However, the two are still on good terms and consider themselves to be good friends with one another. Trivia * Big Mouth ''is a real-life animated series. Fictional actor Brandon Abernathy replaces actual actor Jason Mantzoukas. * ''Celebrity Big Brother is a real-life reality television series. The entire cast mentioned in the article was the actual cast in the first season of the series with the exception of Brandon Abernathy. * Circle is a real-life film. Fictional actor Brandon Abernathy replaces actual actor Michael Nardelli. * The fictional band Abernathy and all of their music is based off the real-life band, Bring Me the Horizon. * The titles of the studio albums mentioned in this article is entirely fictional. * The Talk is a real-life talk show. However, the episode mentioned in this article is entirely fictional.